warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Qibli77/Useful Websites
List of useful websites for this wiki, including allegiances makers, character art makers, etc. Feel free to suggest some. This is the 19th blog post I've made because I was bored. I counted Various Perchance Cat Generators: https://perchance.org/cat-generators *A website for generating all kinds of cat-related stuff, including cat appearances, cat genetics (similar to the cat coat calculator, see below), warriors names (you can also choose based on pelt color), and allegiances generator. *''Note: the parent generator link does not work, and neither does the warrior cats prompts link.'' Art Some of these were copied from Aniju Aura's really old blog post about cat makers 1. Kitten Maker on Doll Divine: https://www.dolldivine.com/kitten-maker.php *This will give you a cute cat picture that you can edit. *Includes all basic cat features plus shading, tortoiseshell, colorpoints, WINGS, and more. Plus, you can change the mouth and eye shape, which not all cat makers will let you do. *You can also pick a background. 2. Cat Ref Maker on Doll Divine: https://www.dolldivine.com/create-a-cat.php *Lets you make a reference including full profile, head, back of head, and pelt of a cat. Includes calico, tortoiseshell, scars, and more. 3. Cartoonize My Pet (Cats): https://www.cartoonizemypet.com/builder/?view=pet&animal=cats *Will give you a cartoon of your cat. Allows you to choose a breed of cat to customize, plus add accessories (including WINGS). 4. Warrior Cat Maker on Picrew: https://picrew.me/image_maker/106347 *Cute cat image with scars and other features. Includes backgrounds. 5. Kitten Creator on Doll Divine: https://www.dolldivine.com/kitten-creator-1.php *Another cute cat creator that lets you customize different parts of your cat. *Includes a place for name, gender, and descriptions at the end, plus accessories. 6. Yet Another Doll Divine Kitten Maker: https://www.dolldivine.com/kitten-creator-2.php *You guessed it—another cat creator. This one has more color limitations (only natural colors, no bright red, orange, etc.) but has nice patterns, and also accessories. Examples of Cats from the Cat Makers 5 Jul 2019 diamondpeak-dolldivine.png|Number 1 25 Oct 2019 hawkstreak-ddref.png|Number 2 18 Oct 2019 beechpaw-cmp.png|Number 3 11 Aug 2019 pantherstar-picrew.png|Number 4 22 Nov 2019 applestar-dolldivine(kc1).png|Number 5 22 Nov 2019 blackpaw-dolldivine(kc2).png|Number 6 Fanfictions Allegiances Untold Legacy: http://apawineachworld.com/untoldlegacy *Cool website with several helpful features for making allegiances. Includes gender, appearance, rank, Clan, and family members. *Even generates random allegiances for you at the beginning. *''Note: your allegiances cannot exceed 5 Clans/groups.'' Names 1. Silverpelt Name Generator: http://www.silverpelt.co.uk/namegenerator.php *Nice name generator that has pretty much every prefix and suffix, though you may have to generate a few times to find a name that sounds good (or even makes sense). 2. Silverpelt Prefix and Suffix List: http://www.silverpelt.co.uk/fixes.php *List of canon prefixes and suffixes. Characters Cat Genes 1. Cat Coat Calculator (Simple): https://www.sparrows-garden.com/cat-coat-calculator *Can calculate what kits will look like based on their parents' genes. Easy to use and simple. 2. Cat Coat Calculator (Advanced): https://www.sparrows-garden.com/advanced-cat-coat-calculator *Does the same thing as the simple cat coat calculator, but is more advanced—it talks about genes and has lots of abbreviations. *I recommend not trying this unless you know a lot about cat genes (and genetics in general). Family Trees 1. Family Echo: https://familyecho.com/ *You can make a family tree out of this. *Allows you to add gender, birthdate, status (alive or dead), and bio among other things. *'Warning:' if you make an account you can only save 1 tree, so I recommend just doing it without making an account, screenshotting (is that a word?), and then not saving that tree so you can make trees for a bunch of different characters if you want. Clans Clan Symbols 1. Clan Symbol Maker on Scratch: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/140726388/ *Hold space to draw. Carve a Clan symbol, then take a screenshot. This one has the Clan symbol as shown in the books but the carving will be green and there will be a green background. 2. Another Clan Symbol Maker on Scratch: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/2710328/ *Simply click and hold to draw. Carve a Clan symbol. This one is simply black, but you can make it more specific because you draw smaller. However, if you screenshot it part of the words might show. Clan Symbols Example Gallery 22 Nov 2019 tcsymbol-Scratch(the_four_clans4).png|Number 1 example TulipClan2-0.png|Number 2 example Clan Maker 1. Clan Maker on Scratch: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/219786532/ *This will allow you to generate random warriors names to make a Clan. Some of the names are spelled wrong and the suffixes are sometimes capitalized, but overall it's a pretty good generator. Category:Blog posts